I'm the Boyfriend
by MACBernal
Summary: Felicity's friends think it's time she gets a boyfriend. But what if she already has one?


A/N: The best feeling in the world? Knowing those who read what I write truly enjoy it. I literally can't stop smiling at my computer screen. Thank you so much for the kind words. I plan on writing some new FF with some other characters I love together but for now, I'm still throwing Olicity straight at you because I am _in love _with them. I can't stop. They're consuming all my free time. And the time I'm supposed to be using to study. But oh well. I've got another for you & I'm hoping it'll be up soon. Anyway, here's **I'm the Boyfriend**.

**Disclaimer: As always, the idea is mine but the characters and show belong to the CW.**

* * *

Felicity was having a bad day.

Oliver and Diggle watched as she stormed down the stairs of the Foundry, her eyebrows pinched together in a frown. They had been training, Diggle throwing punches at Oliver while he deflected them with ease. The moment Felicity slammed her things down they stepped away – angry Felicity was scary. Oliver shot Diggle a look, his eyes telling him to ask her what was wrong. Diggle shook his head, his eyes widening at the thought, and motioned for Oliver to move forward instead. Technically she was _his _IT girl…no matter how much he denied it. Oliver rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, cautiously stepping into Felicity's line of sight.

"Felicity?"

She was still frowning when she looked up at Oliver. Her eyes were so intense that he flinched back for a second; even more afraid to ask what had happened. She had been so cheerful this morning. When she didn't make a move to throw something at his face, he tried one more time, hoping it was safe.

"Felicity…what happened?"

She stared at him for a long moment until her face relaxed and she sat back, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing loudly.

"It's…it's just that…okay. You know how you have a sparse social life and barely any friends?"

Oliver frowned, smirking a little at her comment.

"Uh – yeah I guess?"

Her eyes snapped open when she realized what she had just said. She sat up quickly, turning her chair to face him.

"I mean! Okay you have friends but I just…I didn't mean it and…"

Oliver put his hands up, trying to calm her down.

"Felicity! It's okay. You're right anyway. Just…tell us what happened."

She slumped back against the chair and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I just…I understand why you try and distance people from you because of who you are and what you do, you know? You need to protect them and in reality, would they really understand what you're doing anyway? Wouldn't they judge you or try to get you to stop and go back to being normal? Or whatever normal is nowadays? Wouldn't your mother tell you to stop playing computer geek to the billionaire playboy who moonlights as the vigilante and find a decent guy to settle down with? Your friends would probably tell you they never see you and they're starting to get worried because you work as an IT girl so there's no reason you need to be staying at the office late? They'd say you're lonely and kind of pathetic because the last date you were on was at least a year ago? Wouldn't they just – "

Felicity jumped when Oliver grabbed her by the shoulders. She stopped rambling long enough to see had gotten up and started to pace around the lair, waving her hands sporadically while she talked. She met his eyes and bit her lip.

"I swear I'm trying to fix my rambling."

Oliver sighs and for a second, he tightens his grip on her shoulders.

"Don't."

She frowned up at him.

"Don't?"

He nods and sits her back down.

"Yeah. Don't try to fix the rambling. It's what makes you…well you. And you're perfect the way you are. So don't try to fix the rambling."

He leaned against the table and watched in amusement as Felicity's cheek became flushed with color. He cleared his throat and shot a glance at an also amused Diggle sitting on the cot towards the corner of the room.

"So your friends didn't like the fact they never see you anymore?"

Felicity nodded, exchanging glances with both men.

"I had lunch with a few girlfriends today and they were saying I'm lonely. And I really need to start dating again. And I should ditch the computers for a real guy. Oh and my friend Rachel also mentioned that Oliver Queen is an ass for keeping me at the office so late running errands for him without so much as a 'thank you'."

Oliver's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"They think I'm an ass?"

She shrugs.

"I tried to defend you."

He lowers his eyes to the floor and smiled.

"So basically they just want you to stop working so much and introduce them to a boyfriend sometime in the very near future?"

She nods and sighs.

"Basically. They think I work too much and don't play enough. We're having lunch again tomorrow and I'm dreading it. Isn't there something The Hood needs me for tomorrow? Please?"

_She's so cute when she begs, _Oliver thought as he came up with a plan in his head.

He shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Felicity. There isn't anything I need you for right now. Where are you having lunch?"

She deflates somewhat, realizing she _has _to have lunch with her friends tomorrow and go through another two hours of them telling her she "has a relationship with her computers". _Perfect. It's just what I need. Lunch with a side of judgment. _She pouts slightly until she turned back to Oliver, remembering he asked her a question.

"Uh sorry. We're having lunch at the café down the street from Queen Consolidated. Rachel loves the sandwiches."

Oliver's lips come together in a firm line and he nods.

"Rachel. The one that think I'm an ass?"

She laughs slightly.

"Uh yeah. I mean, all my friends think that but Rachel voiced it first."

They share a smile and Diggle coughs, reminding them that he is still there.

"Well good luck Felicity. Sounds like you need it."

Her smile is small when she meets Diggle's eyes.

"Thanks Digg…I'll try not to stab myself with a nearby fork."

He laughs and tells Oliver he has a date with Carly, apologizing for having to cut their training session short. Oliver waves his apology away.

"Go Digg. Have a nice night and say hi to Carly for me."

He dons his jacket and says goodbye, quickly placing a comforting hand on Felicity's shoulder as he goes. Once the door shuts, it's silent, Oliver and Felicity waiting for the empty air to be filled.

"They're wrong."

Felicity looks up and sees Oliver putting on his shirt again, much to her disappointment.

"Wrong?"

He turns to her and sees the helmet to his motorcycle tucked carefully under his arm.

"Yeah. They're wrong about you. And they'd say differently if they knew you were helping save this city."

He shoots her a sympathetic smile before heading for the stairs himself.

"Oliver?"

He turns back.

"Thank you."

* * *

Felicity takes a deep breath, holding on tight to her steering wheel. _You can do this. Just deflect their questions and eat. You'll be fine. Remember what Oliver said. _She smiled a little, actually remembering what Oliver had said last night:

"_They're wrong about you. And they'd say differently if they knew you were helping save this city."_

She finally grabbed her things and got out of her mini cooper, already seeing her friends gathering at the front of the café. In the distance, Queen Consolidated loomed over the smaller buildings and Oliver invaded her thoughts again. _I wonder what he's doing right now._ Her cheeks turned pink as she pictured him training in the lair, all muscles and no shirt. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and crossed the street.

"Lissy! There you are. We thought you were going to cancel on us."

Rachel snickered at her clever comment and Felicity bit back her tongue.

"Now why would I miss a back to back date with my favorite people?"

They shot her a smile and Veronica chimed in, her small voice not nearly as loud as Rachel's booming one.

"Well then let's get inside!"

She nodded and was about to step forward when she heard a car engine behind her and then her name being shouted by a familiar voice.

"Felicity!"

She turned slowly, her eyes widening as Oliver stepped out of his 2013 Aston Martin Vanquish, a gift he got for himself last month.

"_You know…to keep up appearances. If I stop flaunting my playboy billionaire money, people will start to wonder."_

Her friends stared as Oliver buttoned up his suit jacket and shed off his sunglasses as he came up to Felicity.

"Oliver?"

He smiled down at her, hoping she'd go along with his little charade.

"Hi babe. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay this morning. I hope you liked the breakfast I left."

Felicity was still a little fuzzy but caught on only seconds after, realizing what he was doing.

"Uh. Yeah. It was delicious. Thank you."

His smile widened.

"I'm glad you liked it. I promise you'll wake up better tomorrow morning."

She blushed, her friends still staring.

"So don't you…have a meeting today? Queen Consolidated can't really run without…Oliver Queen."

Felicity smiled with satisfaction as Rachel coughed on the water she had been drinking behind her.

"_You're Oliver Queen?_"

They both turned to face Rachel, her eyes wild with disbelief. Oliver stayed calm, stepping forward and shaking each of Felicity's friend's hands.

"Yup. That'd be me. Oliver Queen. I'm the boyfriend."

More disbelieved looks.

"Boyfriend? You're…you're Felicity's boyfriend?"

His arm went protectively around her shoulders and she instantly leaned in.

"We've been trying to keep it discreet for the past few months. It's probably why you haven't seen her in awhile. Sorry. I like keeping her to myself."

He shoots them his prize winning smile and she's surprised they don't all melt right there. His arm is still around her and she decides to take a chance. She wraps her arms around his waist, under his suit jacket, and she can feel something shift. He doesn't tense up but surprisingly enough, relaxes in her embrace. She lays her cheek against chest and he smells like cologne and his office on the top floor of Queen Consolidated. She liked that combination. After a few more minutes of Oliver rambling on about their fake relationship, his phone rings. She's disappointed, realizing their embrace would have to end. But instead, he maneuvers perfectly and is able to grab his phone without their arms ever shifting. She rises slightly on her toes, trying to see if Diggle texted with a new lead on a name in the book. When it's just his mother asking to meet for lunch, she lowers himself and focuses on his voice as he looks down at her, his blue eyes holding…something different. Something soft and hopeful. Something eager. Something yearning and somewhat...passionate. But she can't think about it too much because he starts to say something and she wakes up from her little daydream.

"Looks like mom is expecting me, babe. Are we still meeting at Verdant before heading to dinner?"

He's gazing at her and she answers, her voice soft.

"Mmm hmm. Six right?"

He smiles at her.

"Six. Then I'll see you later. Ladies, a pleasure to meet you. Treat my girlfriend right for me."

They all mumble something, still so breathtaken by him. He pulls away, but not before lowering a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes flutter and close momentarily, the feeling of his lips causing her to lose her balance. If he wasn't still partially holding onto her, she would've dropped to the floor. He pulls away finally and walks back to his car. Halfway there, he stops and decides to take another small risk.

"Felicity?"

She turns back to find him jogging towards her. Before she can even ask him anything, his arms around her waist and their lips are pressed together. She's surprised by the action but only after a second, her arms go around his neck and she's on her tiptoes, pushing herself towards Oliver. The kiss was more than either had expected. Something in the air shifted and they could feel the passion flying between them. It didn't even matter that they were in public. All that mattered to Oliver was kissing Felicity and all that mattered to Felicity was kissing Oliver. Their lips moved perfectly together and when Felicity let a small moan escape, Oliver went wild inside, tightening his grip while deepening the kiss. They finally came up for air, their foreheads resting together, and Felicity smiled.

"Wow. For a fake boyfriend you…wow."

He lets a small laugh escape as he kisses her one more time.

"We're not done here yet. But I really do have to meet my mother. We'll talk at your place tonight. Six?"

She laughs and sneaks in just one more kiss, wishing she could keep at it.

"Six. I'll be expecting you Mr. Queen."

He pulls away, smiling down at her and their clasped hands.

"I'll be there Ms. Smoak. Oh and maybe you should go to your friends. You might have some explaining to do."

She nods and smiles at the floor before telling him to go and she'd see him tonight. He jogged back to his car and got it, rolling the window down and winking at her before pulling away, heading to Queen Consolidated. Felicity took a deep breath. _That did not just happen._ She touched her swollen lips and smiled before turning to her friends, their faces covered in disbelief. _I guess I do have some explaining to do. _She squared her shoulders and walked towards them, completely at a loss about what to say.

* * *

Felicity paced back and forth, biting her bottom lip as she waited for Oliver. The clock in her bedroom told her there was only one more minute until six and she feared he wouldn't show up. _Oh God he realized it was a mistake. Now it'll be awkward in the lair and poor Diggle will be stuck in between and – _Felicity's thoughts shut up when a knock sounded at her door. She ran to it and checked her watch: six p.m. sharp. He was on time. She smiled towards the door and threw it open, Oliver waiting on the other side, his motorcycle helmet clutched in both hands. The moment the door opened he flung himself at her, their lips mashing together in earnest. _Finally. She's in my arms. _Oliver held her tight to him, running his hands up and down her back as their kisses became more fervent. Felicity let him toss her glasses on a nearby table and she shook her hair out as he removed the elastic that held it in place. He kicked the door closed, never breaking the kiss, and started to back them both towards the bedroom. Her arms were wound around his neck and she arched her back as his lips made contact with her neck. She moaned out loud, sending every nerve in his body into a passionate frenzy. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him, and her back hit the wall. Oliver fumbled with the doorknob of her bedroom until it swung open. He brought his lips back up to hers and as the door shut behind them, clothes were coming off and Felicity's night was becoming more and more less lonely by the second.

* * *

Diggle made his way down to the Foundry and found it empty. He frowned. Usually Felicity was hacking away at some federal database and Oliver was throwing punches or hanging from the rafters. He stood at the base of the stairs and started laughing as he realized Oliver must've come up with a plan to throw off Felicity's friends. He shook his head and headed back up the stairs, texting Carly to tell her his night just became free. Before the door closed, he also realized that in the midst of it all, Oliver must've finally made a move on the IT girl.

_It's about damn time._


End file.
